Incomprehensible Fixations
by Child of the Flowers
Summary: It is the beginning of the year and house sortings are being performed.. What the hell? An older girl stood in the midst of the first years. A transfer student? Called Lia Zucchi? How strange, she's never been to a real school before.. Oh, the adventures!
1. Dark Beginnings?

Fog blinded the view to the Hogwarts castle, my fingers gripped onto the edges of my skirt in utter fright as I felt the train coming to a final stop. What would Hogwarts have in store for me? After all, I was a Mediterranean fourteen-year-old girl entering into my first school, ever. I never imagined this would ever occur. My parents, due to their terrible experience at a magical institution, chose homeschooling for me. However, my dad recently took up a job at the Ministry of Magic. We left our warm aquatic beautiful house in Italy for an ice-cold mound of bricks in England. Dad befriended Arthur Weasley and was encouraged to send me off to Hogwarts. I am not so sure this was a good decision; I am not much of a "people person" but then again who am I to say I'm not. I'm just never around people.

I charmed my rather large trunk and belongings into my small bag and stumbled from my empty compartment. I was supposed meet Ron at Platform 9 3/4, Arthur's youngest son, but I ditched him, for his sake, truly. I did not want to impose him with my absurdities. Homeschooling turned me into quite a person… In spite of this, I enjoy being Lia Zucchi.

Stepping from the train, I gaped at the magnificence of the castle, completely unaware of the fact that I blocked the exit. In an instant, I was shoved to the side, and my glasses fell to the ground. Everything became a blur.

"Hey!" I yelled to the rude person who knocked me over. Snickers arose behind me, when I turned; I came face to face with a rather large boy.

"Excuse me; if you have any manners at all you'd help me find my glasses." The sound of shattering glass urged my fist to hit the damned boy. He gripped his stomach in pain.

"Bitch!" he moaned.

"Just give them to me!" What a retched boy!

"Goyle!" slithered a voice beside me. The broken glasses were aversely handed to me. I repaired them quickly with a spell and put them on. Shaking from the sudden rage, I ran and did not dare to look back; to have such a scene occur on my first day is considered an omen!

"Miss Zucchi? Is it?" A tall older woman clad in black addressed me.

"Yes, Madam, I am Lia Zucchi."

"I'm Professor McGonagall; it's a pleasure to meet you Lia. You will be sorted along with the first years for practical purposes, we have been in such a frenzy as of late, but do not fret; you will come to love Hogwarts. Now line up, dear."

Never have I been so grateful of my height. Standing in lines in front of all the students tugged my nerves; I did not stand out in height but in developments, that is, in comparison to all the pubescent girls around me. Due to the small incident earlier, I had just barely arrived. To be called last I was certain. My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. If only I had slept more last night rather than fuss about my first day.

"Lia Zucchi." The hat called, bringing me from my silent musings. I smirked, correct in my assumptions that I was the last to stand. Sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat upon my head, I did my best to pretend that it was not sifting through my memories and that I was completely alone.

The sorting hat murmured in my mind, telling me of my numerous traits.

"You're crafty yet fair. Undeniably witty yet uninterested in attention. Hmmm. Your incident today may change my mind though. Ravenclaw will be a definite treat for you. But in Slytherin, your audacity will prevail and flourish. After all, treats are to be consume lightly."

"SLYTHERIN!" the magical hat bolted as I tugged at my long wavy locks, avoiding the onlookers. Slytherin, am I that self-seeking? I sat down without looking at a any of my housemates, I was in a slightly depressing mood, willing to snap if provoked. A slight displeasure compelled me to run away from Hogwarts. It was as if I had lost my glasses again, the future was unclear. If I had been sorted into Ravenclaw, I'd pursue intellect mercilessly. Had I been in Gryffindor, I'd blow the walls around me, and make true friends. As a Hufflepuff, I'd become optimistic and live to better others rather than myself. My mom was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Gryffindor, they would always mention how arrogant and rude were those damned Slytherins. Especially my dad, he was heavily tormented for breaking the "Slytherin" family-lineage. From what I've heard, I can only see myself become just that, a monster or worse, a dementor.

My head drooped downwards to rest on the table, I wasn't too keen on eating food at the moment. Slipping from my dramatic-self, the intense feeling of eyes burning into my scalp unnerved me. At the moment I lifted my head in utter self-consciousness, I immediately regretted it.

"Bloody hell." I mumbled. The oaf named Goyle I had punched was sitting across from me with a freaky menacing albino and a slightly smaller look-a-like.

"I believe the sorting hat made a mistake." The blonde said piercing me with his silvery eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled, tell me something I don't know.

"It's always the quiet ones that you never know about." A random person blurted out.

Ignoring the comment, I asked, "and why is that?" Suddenly intrigued by the boy, in more than one way..

"Your acting as if you were – never mind - there's no need to explain it."

"Like a what? I'm acting as if I detest being a Slytherin? What does it matter to you, if I do?"

"Then you might as well get sorted into Gryffindor, we don't approve of traitors." I wished to hex him. He lifted his up slightly in authority. I flinched, do my incessant thoughts escape through my ears? I turned away from him and pretended to be interested in the arrival of Mad Eye Moody.

Perhaps my father was wrong, his words are biased because of his personal experiences otherwise how on earth was I sorted into Slytherin? To say that all Slytherins are spiteful is a bias. Adjusting would have been a dire hindrance in any house. If I had been sorted into Ravenclaw, I would fear my youth to be lost. Had I been in Gryffindor, I would want to kill Harry Potter, and fear Voldemort coming after me. As a Hufflepuss, my mistake, Hufflepuff – oh, never mind. At least in Slytherin I have excuse for being outlandish, I mean fucking Tom Riddle was a Slytherin, and we all know how he turned out.

After Professor Dumbledore dismissed us to our dorms, I followed fellow Slytherins to the common room, like a spy. I quietly waited until someone uttered the password. A couple of girls went by and spoke, "dei nigri" to a wall in the empty dimly lit dungeon. The girls disappeared and I followed soon after. Whispering "dei nigri" a wall slid open, I entered in awe, just as I had when I first arrived to Hogwarts. The common room located under the lake was as mystifying as it sounded. Utterly exhausted, my body seemed to control itself, I drew near to the couch and sat. Reflections of the flames in the fireplace danced in my glazed eyes. I drew my knees in and rest my head upon them, falling asleep the moment I allowed my eyes to close for more than two seconds.

"Shhh!" I heard whispers and giggles among me, but my mind was also sleeping, and couldn't distinguish reality.

"Don't wake her up, she's so cute!"

"And what? Do you expect me to leave her here, she'll freeze." Firm hands shook my sleeping figure. My eyes fluttered taking in my surrounds, I leaped to my feet in fright only to come back down in pain. I held rubbed my head soothingly and moaned.

"Bloody fuck!" The blonde boy from dinner cursed and rubbed his head as well. A tall thin girl with black cropped hair ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay, Draco darling?" She turned to look at me with her upturned nose and asked. "are you okay?"

"What's in your head, bricks?" I asked _Draco_, and replied to his pale lover, "I'm quite alright, thanks for waking me, I should go to bed." He shook her hand off and left, glaring hexes at me along the way.

She bid her goodnights in a high-pitched voice and turned to me, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and that was my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, so he's off limits.."Her face vaguely pinked at the mention of his name, I wanted to express my differing feelings for that bastard, but I politely refrained.

"Lia Zucchi, you'll have to excuse me, I'm awfully tired." I spoke, having mustered my most sickeningly sweet voice.

"Of course, let's sit together at breakfast tomorrow and talk more, okay!" She smiled, a facial expression that appeared too forced to be natural.

"Alright." I replied and dashed into the girl's dormitory. I was relieved in knowing that I was alone, I found my bed quickly, having seen my trunk and belongings beside it. Once again, preparing for what tomorrow would bring, if anything at all.


	2. One of the Boys

Consciousness came early on my second day, the sounds of faint snores and synchronized breaths urged me to take advantage of the washrooms in private. Gathering all the necessities, I tiptoed from the room of sleeping girls. On the way, I noticed Pansy was my roommate. Whether I should be annoyed or thrilled, I could not decide, nevertheless, I tipped my scales for the former.

Engulfed in cleanliness and Slytherin colors, I stepped outside the castle for a morning flight. My black finger nails reached for the sky as I stretched, cracking my sleepy bones awake. With a nimbus 2001 placed in between my legs, I soared swiftly into the heavens, unaware of the spectators staring up my skirt. Damn, it's cold outside; the warmth Italy provided all those years were traded in for a fucking Eskimo's paradise. Surely it is my own fault for wearing only a skirt and for leaving my cloak on my bed, but still! The flight was far too uncomfortable . As I began to land, I saw Draco and a group of boys with brooms in hand.

"Thanks for the view." Draco yelled as I landed a few feet away.

I purred, "It's a sneak peek, next time you'll have to pay." His cronies hooted. I clenched my fists and began to storm off. What an embarrassing scene!

"Hey! We could use another Seeker on our Quidditch team, want to join us?" A boy asked, running after me.

Draco grabbed the boy's arm and furiously glared, "What the hell! I'm Seeker, besides why would we want a girl on the team!" I wanted to laugh at his childish reaction, he's probably gotten everything his heart desired.

I ceased moving and played it cool, "I'm not positive I would be able to, after all, I'm a new student adjusting to a new school."

"See! She isn't interested, let's go practice!" The boy drew closer and asked once more if I wanted to be on the team.

"Please! Your flying skills are up to par. You'd be a great asset to our team." My insides giggled madly, it is such a pleasure to have a boy beg.

"It would be a bit overwhelming, but I'm sure I could make it to practices." The dark haired boy smiled with his large teeth, Draco groaned.

"By the way, I'm the captain and chaser, Marcus Flint." He placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Lia Zucchi." I replied, wanting to impair his arm, but the heat it provided, allowed his arm, body, and soul to be unscathed.

"Alright, Lia, allow me to introduce you to the team." He walked towards a tall redhead with dark brown eyes.

"This is Graham Montague, a chaser." He pointed to a brawny brunette, "that's C. Warrington, another chaser." They nodded, acknowledging my existence. With his arms slipping down my shoulders, he led me to the beaters, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. Derrick was a bit taller than Montague and his dirty brown hair brushed his baby blues. Bole was surprisingly short but also quite buff. The keeper had his black hair gathered in a pony tail, he drew close to me with a swaggering stride.

"Miles Bletchley, the keeper, it's a pleasure to have you on the team, Lia." He winked his hazel eye as I mentally screamed.

I shook off Marcus' arm and the warmth disappeared, "Well, it was so nice meeting you all, but I have to get ready for classes." As if, I'm going to warm myself by the fire and wear my cloak and a pair of knee length socks a sweater too.

"Practices are held every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday before breakfast. We play to win, understood?" Draco spat. I saluted and went my way.

When I returned to my room, I took notice of the sleeping faces, all so innocent and cute. I smiled and searched for warmth in my trunk. Without bothering to change in the washrooms, I stripped myself of my black skirt and threw on a pair of pointelle-stitch tights. Over my button-up white shirt, a grey cardigan fit snuggly. Tying the tie was a hopeless endeavor so I made a bow.

"You are so clueless, Lia." I was startled by the unexpected call from Pansy. She crouched beside me and fixed the tie perfectly. At that moment, I questioned Pansy's sexuality. Is she bi-sexual or is Draco just a decoy to keep her lesbian dreams a secret? I'm kidding, obviously, she's just nice to Slytherins.

"Thanks. Say, when's breakfast? I'm starving." I asked rubbing my concaving stomach.

"Right now, want to go down early?"

"Yes!"

"But let's go find Draco first!" I wanted to laugh at her taste in boys, but once again, I refrain. "He's at the Quidditch field practicing."

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"I went for a morning flight and spotted him and the team."

"I'm going to meet him there then, would you like to come?"

"No, you go on ahead." I would rather not lose my appetite seeing that buffoon again. I slipped on some black Mary Janes and set out for the Great Hall. An owl flew in and perched atop of the table with a letter tied to its leg, as I took a bite of toast.

"Thanks, little one." I pet it's head and it set out for the skies. I opened the letter and read my schedule. (I had originally composed the schedule on Microsoft Excel, but Fanfiction fucked up the format, so I'll just post it on my profile, check it out, it took me FOREVER;)

I toasted with a glass of milk in hand to the end of my homeschooled days. Drinking the milk, realization hit me that my parent's hadn't sent me a letter. I miss them terribly and hope they send me one soon. How selfish of me I suddenly concurred, they're probably still trying to move all our stuff into our new house. Dad is probably working very hard at the Ministry and mom is most certainly going overboard with room designing.

"Lia!" Unfamiliar voices called out to me as I sat down to eat, I looked around and spotted a couple of redheads looking my way. I was tempted to shove my face into my porridge, but instead I forced a smile in their direction, and returned to stare at the beastly porridge. I would rather not recall my first meeting with those troublesome twins, it was quite embarrassing, to be frank.

"Associating with blood traitors, are you now?" The temptation reverted to shoving Malfoy's face into the porridge.

"Blood traitors? Are they vampyres?" I formed a cross with my index fingers, "Dear God, save us all!" His hand raised to hit me but he stopped midair, I scoffed. Pansy stood by him with her mouth open in shock, but she'd never say anything.

"Chivalry is dead." The food in front of me disappeared and I stood to leave, making sure to "accidentally" bump into Malfoy. That bastard was actually planning to hit me! What is it with him, it's like he's been out to get me since day one. Is he really that vain as to think that Slytherins are higher because of wealth, status, and pureblood? What an ass!

I gathered my textbooks from my room and angrily stuffed them into my bag. Fury erupted inside, if that boy comes my way, I'll hex him! With my bag on my shoulder, I stomped out of the dungeons and into the fresh air, mentally cooling down. I sat outside the Herbology classroom with my eyes closed, recalling all my mother taught me about Herbology. Giggling, as the bloody mandrakes came to mind.

"Your aura is the brightest I've seen from the Slytherins, may I ask what's so funny?" An airy voice broke me from my musings. Opening my eyes to see a rather strange girl smiling at me, startled, I stood to walk away.

"Here, take a Quibbler, and the next time your waiting for a class to start you'll have something to read." She handed me a newspaper and floated away, or at least she seemed to float. I unfolded the paper and read the latest headline. Supposedly, if one were to suck on moon rocks, one will be equipped with the power to breath in outer space and underwater. My mood brightened considerably as I read more articles. The bell rang and students began to rush through the door, I stuffed the Quibbler in my bag and followed inside.

Dreadfully uneventful followed my classes, breaks, lunch, and dinner soon after, by following the crowd and asking around, I had managed to find all of my classes. Resting my head gently upon the "The Monster Book of Monsters" I stroked it's face. The little monster purred in my ear as I continued to finger it's fur; I was utterly exhausted, having already finished my homework. There were a few more books I wanted to read while I was still in the library, in preparation for tomorrow, but it was already nearing curfew. The library was empty except for a few students. My eyes began to close, the strength to resist was far too minute, but the little monster, I named Bonum Monstrum, licked my face.

"Thank you, dear pet." I gathered my belongings and stuffed them in my book bag. The walk to the dungeon was tiring, the green lights were entrancing me, if I were claustrophobic then surely I'd be panicking due to the low ceilings and narrow corridor.

"Lia?" I grimaced, all day I managed to avoid contact with Pansy, Draco, the Weasleys, and the Quidditch team.

"Hey, wait up." I paused to look back, it was the boy with the long hair from this morning, the keeper. What was his name? Kyle? Satire? Drier?

"It's Miles, darling." What is it with these mind-reading people, or could it be that my many facial expressions give me away? I gave a small smile.

"Where have you been all day?" Hiding from you.

"I skipped." Not.

He grabbed my shoulders. "No more shenanigans, missy. We have to win the House cup this year." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have Slytherin pride or any pride for that matter."

"Then how will you win our Quidditch games?"

"Oh, I'll play to win." I replied, winking at him. He chuckled and we walked to the common room together, talking about our classes and interests. My first friend? Not that I'm desperate, but if I end up talking to Bonum Monstrum all year, I'll go mad.

"Did you finish the Herbology paper?" Miles asked, leaning his head over the couch to look at me, his hair covering his handsome features. I was lying on the carpeted floor face down, with my head perched on my hands, reading the potions textbooks.

"Yes, why?" I swear if he asks me to finish it for him, I'll throw something at him.

"Want to do mine?" I grabbed a shoe beside me and threw it at his head, fortunately, he ducked just in time.

"Bloody hell! With that throw you would make an excellent Chaser!"

"Do your homework, have you no Slytherin pride!" Miles laughed and softly threw my shoe at my head. I stuck my tongue at him and continued to read. At that moment, Draco and his gang members decided to show up. I picked up my book from the ground and placed it close to my face, if I see his stupid face, I'll pounce and tear it up.

"Malfoy!" Miles greeted, "Your owl is fluttering about in our dorm, it must be an important message because it bit me when I tried to get the letter." He quickly left along with his bodyguards, leaving Pansy by her lonesome. Miles turned to look at me oddly.

"What are you doing?" I dropped the book, pleased that the plague had swept by.

"I'm thinking about throwing a Quaffle at Malfoy's head tomorrow, I hope you don't mind Pansy." Pansy furrowed her brow, "I'd really rather you didn't, you'd regret it. Draco is not a person you'd like to mess with." I rolled over and closed my eyes, as if I cared. That bastard needs to learn to manners and respect.

"I agree with Pansy, if you mess with Malfoy, he'll fuck you up. He has a lot of followers, young and old." I sat up, gathering my things to leave.

"I don't fucking care! I'm not one to be messed with either, that spoiled son of a bitch has probably had his ass kissed since birth. If he wants respect, he needs to find another means of getting it!" The fury almost brought me to tears, never had I exploded in such a manner before. Then again, never had I met such an ass who achieves happiness through bullying.

* * *

**Send me love or hate, which ever you please, but any feedback will encourage me to write until my fingers bleed. Thanks for reading, I wish that you don't become another nameless reader/visitor, because I would sincerely appreciate your reviews and your support! :D**


	3. Family Skeletons

**Dedicated to mlkduds009! **

* * *

The next morning I woke up before dawn, dressed in a pair jeans and a thin striped long-sleeved shirt, I grabbed my wand and broom and headed out into the common room. My worst nightmare sat on a chair with his head in his hands. From what I could see, he looked distressed, perhaps something to do with the letter he received last night. I tiptoed my way out the girl's dormitories, there is no way I'm going to ruin my day by talking to him.

"Zucchi." Damn, he noticed.

"Yes, Sir Malfoy?"

He ignored my sarcasm, "What are you going?"

"Heading to practice, what are you doing?"

"Oh, right. I need to talk to you." Talk, as in a civilized form of conversation? With him? Perhaps he heard my outburst yesterday and wants to recant his wrong-doings..

"Alright, so talk."

"Let's go outside, I wouldn't want anyone to hear." Right, his first confession should be done in secret. It was quiet as we walked. Draco was still walking quickly, as I attempted to match his long strides, but alas could not, for I am a dozen inches shorter than him. There was a certain intensity that I expected from the upcoming conversation, because right now, we weren't at each other's throats.

Having reached the gate, he stopped. I took notice that the Quidditch fields were empty, those damned boys would be late. Draco leaned against the stone wall, looking away from me.

"Zucchi." He enunciated the vowels, as it would sound in Italian.

"Are you related to Amadeo and Clarise Zucchi?" My face turned to meet his, I was afraid to answer, to have such a conversation seemed abnormal.

"Yes, they're my grandparents, they've lived here in England for ages though, so I never hear from them."

"Are you aware that Amadeo is a Death Eater?" A what? It couldn't be. He continued. "Your father made an unwise decision bringing you here to Hogwarts, and now that your grandparents know that you are a Slytherin, they want you to become one too, they'd even suggest it to the Dark Lord. You do realize the implications, don't you?"

"I don't believe you!" I spat in haste.

"Your family is much like my own, descending from pure-blooded Slytherins. There is no toleration for anything but pure-blooded Slytherin children. Your father made it into Hufflepuff and married a blood-traitor, he was quickly disowned at the risk of a tainted name. Do you understand?" Draco's silver eyes penetrated my soul. I don't understand, why wouldn't I have known about this?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your grandparents sent me a letter last night. They are very proud of their granddaughter, and they will do anything to make sure you remain good, for name's sake."

"Is that a threat, what could they possibly do?"

"You're their only hope, what wouldn't they do?" I inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by the sudden uncovering of secrets. I turned away from him, feeling tears run down my cheeks. There is no way I'd let him see me in such a state.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He whispered in my ears, "Do as I say." I turned around and slapped him. With my broom in hand, I flew away, allowing my tears to fall freely. Draco Malfoy is a filthy liar! Nothing he said is true, nothing. A feeling of lightheadedness overcame me, my broom shook from beneath me, I quickly landed and threw myself onto the grassy fields. I could hear Draco shouting my name, but I chose to ignore it and moistened the grass with my tears. Betrayal bruised my heart, to hear of my family secrets from another isn't right.

"Lia." Draco approached me breathlessly, "I took advantage of the situation." I remained silent, imitating my heart. An apology? I sniffed and lifted my head to stare at his face, scanning for earnestness. I was taken back, his broad jaw line and chiseled cheekbones were so handsome, never had I looked so intently at his face before. If I had no shame, I'd have blush, but I was still as angry as ever. Nevertheless, I dropped my head to the ground and smiled girlishly, what a pretty boy. Shame, shame! I am going insane!

"I'm sorry, alright." Draco stooped to touch my shoulder. A shiver ran through my spine, I stood up swiftly. That is so unlike him, to apologize, have my grandparents threatened him, as well?

"Coward. You should just let them hurt me, because I won't be like them." He was taken back.

"Are you dense? Your grandparents won't dare to hurt you, at least, not physically."

"What are you implying, Draco?"

"Use your pretty little head, Lia."

"Fuck!" I shouted, disturbing the Hogwarts peace, a couple of birds flew from their trees nearby. I'm so sick of this conversation!" Stamping my foot, before I left. However, I was unable to do even that because Draco took hold of my hand, and laughed. His hand was soft like that of a girls, but it was shockingly cool.

"I've wanted to be a Death Eater my entire life." Uttering the obvious seemed like a favorite hobby of his lately. For instance, when he called my head pretty. His recantations are going so well!

"What made you change your mind?" What a load of bull shit, but it's certainly kind of him to cheer me up.

"Your sexy ass." He expressed, miserably trying to keep a straight face as I tore my hand away from his in spite.

"That's too bad, I was actually considering becoming a Death Eater."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Our children would be the most beautiful." The horror visible on his face killed me. I couldn't breathe by the time he recomposed into snotty ass Draco.

"Don't flatter yourself, Lia, as if I'd bed you."

"Your right, you wouldn't be able to because I exceed your standards. You like your women cheap and easy." An array of "oohs" came from behind us. We turned around to see our fashionably late teammates.

"Shove it." He spewed angrily.

"Up Pansy's!" I yelled. I'm going to be in so much trouble for saying that, but I couldn't resist! The second Draco turned to look at me with his evil eyes, I sprinted hard. I could hear the guys laughing as I ran, giggles erupted in my stomach. Fear surged through my body as I heard Draco tracking behind me. Breathing was becoming twice as hard seeing as I couldn't stop laughing.

One moment I was running and another I was flying from being tackled by Draco. Thank the Creator above for creating fluffy grass because it would have hurt like hell if I had fallen on dirt. I began to slither from underneath Draco's body and managed to escape until he grabbed onto my foot, causing me to fall once more. My laughter came out as heavy pants. Draco hovered over me, and joined me in laughter. We must have looked so ridiculous, but we couldn't have cared less. As our huffing died out, we remained in our positions. This was the first time I noticed his lips, because he always has them stretched out in scowl or smirk. They were pale, like the rest of him, and they seemed oddly kissable, not that I would personally know such a trait, but his lips were plump and seemingly smooth. My eyes returned to meet his in embarrassment, for everyone knows what it means when a girl/guy stares at your lips.

"Is that blush I see?" Draco teased, causing my blush glands to burst in further embarrassment. He lowered his face until our noses touched, my eyes widened, and with all my strength, I pushed him off.

"To steal the kiss of a pure and chaste girl! How immoral!"

"You thought I was going to kiss you? You really are dense! I was trying to see what color your eyes were, they're so dark. I couldn't tell if they were blue or green, they're always hidden behind your dorky classes."

I rolled my eyes, hoping they wouldn't stay that way one day, "They're green!"

"I thought so.." Seeing Draco this way made me uncomfortable, as nice as it was.

"Let's go practice, shall we?" I grabbed his arm, feeling the muscles underneath my grip as we made it back to the Quidditch field. Feelings between us were evident but they were kept hidden from each other, due to pride complexities. I feel that sometimes love is a game, the first one to fall for the other loses because they have to deal with the a painful journey to either acceptance or rejection. I solemnly swear it will not be me.

* * *

**At times, I feel as though my writing is "rushed" because all these ideas are flowing through my mind awaiting to be documented, so if any confusion arises, please don't hesitate to scold me! Thanks again for reading, don't be a stranger and tell me how I'm doing:)**


	4. Profound Interests

**Many thanks to mlkduds009, x3spencerx3, lghngslly09, and SilversBlade for adding my ridiculous story to your favorites, I hope I won't disappoint too much. ;)**

**Dear TuesdayNovember, your advice and kindness is greatly appreciated! **

**I apologize for the late update, it'll happen less often if I get more reviews... Haha! **

* * *

It was a late October night, the day before Halloween, might I add that two foreign schools were coming to visit, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The spirits of all the Hogwarts students were high, anticipating new eye candy. I was watching the night sky as people listened to Dumbledore talk about the Triwizard Tournament, a shooting star passed by and I closed my eyes to make a wish. Miles was sitting next to me and poked my sides, thinking I had fallen asleep. I squeaked, not expecting to be harassed in such a manner.

Professor Filch stood, "There's mice in the Great Hall!" Girlish screams were unleashed. I turned around to face Miles and mouthed the words, 'Fuck you!" Miles winked and mouthed, 'Tonight?' I smacked his arm and poor little Miles pouted. He is such a strange boy, on the way to class he clings to my arms, sometimes he holds my hand, and when we're in the common room, he offers to braid my hair.

"Students, please calm down. There are no mice in the Great Hall, it's all a misunderstanding." Dumbledore announced, looking at me as he spoke his final words. I broke eye contact and sat guiltily in my seat as Draco smirked. The blue ladies of Beauxbatons entered in a choreographed fashion; I giggled as boys' eyes grew in size.

I nudged Miles jokingly, "Stop drooling, it's unattractive."He actually went to wipe his chin, and then wrapped his arms around my own.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous, I was just looking, but after tonight I'll only have eyes for you." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and I shoved him away, cringing as I processed his words.

"Do you want to die?" I harshly whispered.

"In your arms, yes." Pitifully sighing, I watched as the Durmstrang boys stomped in with rhythmic beats. Draco kicked my shin, bringing me from my murderous thoughts. I glared at him and he mouthed, "Miles is gay." I squinted my eyes, as if it would enable me to understand what Draco's luscious lips just enlightened me with. It couldn't possibly be, could it? Miles seemed uncomfortable as the boys from Durmstrang were introduced. I placed my hand over my mouth and drowned in realization. Miles looked over at me and I toothily smiled, visibly freaking him out. It all made sense, I need to find him a boyfriend, but to find a gay boy at Hogwarts would be an impossible endeavor. I'll ask Draco later.

"Honestly Lia, I was only messing with you, don't get your hopes up for tonight, doll." A smirk crept onto my face as I turned to glare at him.

"Y0u have nothing to offer me anyhow." Miles gasped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Never have I been so offended."

"Please," I scoffed, "darling, you should be used it by now." I spat, feeling awfully brave and mischievous. Miles neared, his face contorted into that of a sinister miscreant who delights in the cries of children. Scowling, I mustered a menacing expression. As our faces grew nearer and meaner, our lips began to twitch upwards. I was the first to crack, muffling my giggles with the palms of my hand. Miles imitated my actions until dinner appeared onto our table. Laughter erupted from our trembling lips until we could breathe no longer.

"Lia, I'm almost died because of you!" He teasingly pushed my shoulder, I lifted my spoon threateningly to his face.

"That will teach you to never mess with me, Miles. I let you off easy this time, but if it ever happens again-" I paused, pretending to use my spoon as a wand, "I'll kill you."

"God Lia, as if a little girl like you could even scratch me. I mean, how tall are you? 4'5"? And weigh 80 pounds?" I turned my head away from him, ignoring our chuckling table.

"As a matter of fact, I'm 5 feet tall and my weight is of no concern to you. Oafs like yourself should be scared of petite ones, because when we attack you won't know what hit you." I raised my hands in a claw-like manner, Miles' eyes widened in mock fear. We giggled once more, feeling terribly silly. I'm not sure what brought upon such a mood, but it was nice to converse with friends in a lively manner. Draco even cracked a joke or two, of course it had to be dirty, but Draco is that kind of person.

I could hardly eat dinner because I was afraid it would come out to meet me again, everyone else was managing quite well until I touched Draco's leg with my foot. Momentarily choking on his butterbeer, he looked up and I made sure to catch his attention. With my head, I discreetly motioned him to follow me as I got up. It'd been a while since we last talked about my grandparents and my paranoia increased; I owled my parents every day to relieve my incessant fears. Wondering if Draco kept tabs on me or whether they squeezed out information from Professor Snape, a favorable man in their wicked eyes.

Reaching the oak doors, I walked outside and sat on the steps. A few minutes later, Draco sat down next to me.

"Have they sent you anymore letters?" My eyes tried to read his face as his brows furrowed in confusion, it really has been a while since we talked about my family secrets, but it's been eating away at me ever since.

I let out an airy chuckle, "Sorry, are you still in touch with my grandparents?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked grinning, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways.

"Why do you care?" I sputtered, exasperated with his incompetence, "Forget it, your unbelievable!" He just wants to see me fall apart, but I won't ever let that cheeky bastard see.

As I stormed off, he said, "Coward."

Halting for a moment, I flipped him off. He grabbed my finger and laughed. Placing my hand over his, I tried to take my precious finger back, until he placed his other hand over mine.

"There's no reason to be afraid or maybe there is, the Dark Lord doesn't want weak witches."

"Weak, my ass." I smiled, "I'll hex you unconscious, boy. Now let go!" As nice as it felt, his large white hands contrasted my small tan ones.

"What about weak wizards? Is that what you really want?" To be a Death Eater? I fixed my eyes on him, ominously.

"Yes." He whispered.

Shaking my hands free, I murmured before heading to my dormitory, "You disgust me."

Draco Malfoy stood still, slightly shaken yet not stirred, reminding himself of his destined life and continued on his way, seemingly unperturbed.

* * *

**Kinda short...next one will be good I promise! **


	5. Uno Strano Inizio

**Thanks again to all my _silent _readers...haha, I will hear from you eventually, yes? **

**Dear TuesdayNovember, thanks for putting up with my writing, which is not so good.. Your undeniably awesome, every writer needs a reader like you. Pssst. I thought of you when I was describing Lia's Halloween costume;)**

* * *

Heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was reminded of the Halloween party tonight. The previous Hogsmeade, we all bought our costumes; I was going as a gypsy with a flowing colorful skirt, boots, head scarf, and gold coin dangling earrings. The whole shebang! Despite the effort placed into the outfit, I wasn't too keen on going tonight. My mom persistently reminded me that this is my first dance, and that I should let loose for the evening. But my introverted self screams to skip the social outing or to douse myself in water afterwards.

The Great Hall was relatively empty except for a few early risers.

"Lia, come join us!" Yelled a Gryffindor girl named Hermione. Being the library's two most book-crazed attendees, naturally, we became friends. She was sitting with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I scooted myself next to Hermione and greeted her suddenly quiet friends. I was used to the "silent" treatment, after all, I was a Slytherin who was relatively close with Draco Malfoy.

"Are you going to the Halloween party with anyone tonight, Lia?" Hermione asked cheerfully. I chuckled, finding her bright spirits endearing.

"Nope, are you and Ron going together?" I asked, unaware of the fact that they were not dating.

"No!" They both hollered as blush rose to their cheeks, I jumped, not expecting such opposition. Harry grinned at me, as my brows ruffled in confusion.

"You guys aren't dating?"

"No!" I mentally strangled myself for asking again as they screamed once more.

"Alright, alright! Damn, I get it." I laughed at their complex relationship. Hermione glared at me, as she pulled out her Potions essay for me to proofread.

"You finished it already?" I pouted and grudgingly read her essay on the Draught of Peace as the trio began their breakfast.

Feeling the urge to be a tad snooty, "You forgot to add the porcupine parts to your ingredients. The quills are used in a potion to cure boils."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sarcastically slurred, "Thank you, Lia." I felt victorious, Ron stared at me oddly, as if he couldn't comprehend why I would even bother adding to the already perfect paper, then he remembered, I'm a Slytherin.

Ron and Harry began placing bets on who would be the champions of the Triwizard Tournament.

As soon as I washed down my food with tea, I interrupted, "I'm siding with Ron, that Viktor Krum is beastly." Harry sighed and defended Oliver Wood, while Ron and I ignored him and talked about the Bulgarian's quidditch team.

"You were at the World Cup?" I asked, blatantly jealous when he casually mentioned it.

"Yeah, bloody unbelievable it was. A shame they lost to the Irish though." I nodded in agreement, and thus began a heated discussion about quidditch along with Harry. Hermione sighed, unable to relate to the quidditch craze, and pulled out a book. It was fun talking to the boys like this, instead of just obsessing with my father.

"Oi, Lia!" I slammed my head against the table at the sound of Draco's voice. Oh, I'm going to get it now. The trio, momentarily fussing with annoyance for Draco and worry for my slight injury, remained silent.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead soothingly.

"What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" He scolded, approaching behind me.

"Fuck off." I retaliated as soon as my head stopped throbbing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. My book bag fell to the floor and Harry stood in defense, lifting his wand to hex Draco yet restraining to do so for my sake, seeing as I was concealing his target.

"To enlighten your new Slytherin ways, we do not associate with mudbloods, blood traitors, or even half-bloods, for that matter." I struggled against his strong hold.

"To enlighten your maddening views of blood purity, be it a muggle-born witch, a half-blood wizard, or a pureblood wizard, they're all the same! Get that through your thick head!" I replied, smacking the side of his head lightly. He growled and roughly threw me over his shoulder. I waved goodbye to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were clearly upset but knew it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

My struggling increased, "Draco, I didn't wear tights this morning!" He ignored my thrashing and screams and carried me down the dungeons, through the narrowing hall, and into the common room. His hold on my body released and my grip tightened around his waist, which was surprisingly muscular. Although I was angry at Draco's stupidity and all the blood was rushing to my head, I couldn't help but stare at his ass, so fine and perky.

"Don't you dare fuckin' drop me!" I threatened as he began to push me off.

"Draco, please don't!" I said in a small "pity me" voice. He sighed and walked towards a couch, dropping me instantly. As soon as I sat up, Draco placed his arms on my shoulders harshly.

"That little get-together with the fuckin' trio is going to cost you!" I refused to look Draco in the eye, it's a bit frightening to see Draco so angry. With his hands, he lifted my head to meet my straying eyes.

"Did you not see Snape eyeing you guys? He's making a weekly report about you to your loving grandparents! And to answer your question from last night, yes, your grandparents are pestering me like mad. Thankfully, for my grades' sake, my parents have eased their frantic cries for you by bringing in Snape to their aide." He breathlessly explained, hexing me with his silver translucent eyes. I pouted childishly and wrapped my arms around Draco's waist. He froze against my warm touch, contemplating whether to shove me off or act in a lecherous manner.

"Thanks for worrying." But I can handle it. After all, my assumptions about my grandparent's harassment of Professor Snape and Draco were correct. He snorted in retort, loosening my hold on him, yet not bothering or not wanting to shove my hands away.

"Don't you understand? Through you, a connection was created between the Zucchi's and the Malfoy's. Death Eaters hang onto like-minded individuals. If you get in trouble for something stupid like this, my parent's will go after me as well." Liar, a well practiced one, I'll give him that.

"I beg to differ, yet am grateful for your concern, just remind yourself of what I'm capable of." I warned, pinching his ass before I dashed to the Great Hall to retrieve my bag, and laughing as I heard Draco's cursing after me.

The Great Hall flowed with people now, and the trio remained, laughing with friends. Grinning, I moved in between Harry and Ron.

Planting a kiss on Harry's cheek, I squealed, "My almost-hero!" The looks I received were hilarious, however, I had not a care in the world.

I grabbed my bag and was going to History of Magic, when Hermione called my name.

"Lia, it's Saturday, there are no classes today!" I turned and looked at the uniform-less bodies scrambling about and ignored the chuckles at the Gryffindor table as awareness rose. Laughing softly to myself, I winked at her and sought after Miles.

* * *

**Do not fret or cry, a second installment will arrive soon after I finish it, even if the sun rises to scold me.**

**Reviews are translated by me as, "GO CHILD OF THE FLOWERS! GO, WRITE, WIN!"**


	6. E Una Fine Strana

**Dear TuesdayNovember, 'Uno Strano Inizio' is Italian for 'A Strange Start.' This chapter and the last one are continuations of each other and I wanted to be a bit more creative than to just use 'Part 1 and Part 2.' :)**

* * *

Walking back to the common room, no Miles was seen. However, Flint was lounging on a chair with a broom by his side.

"Hey Marcus, have you seen Miles?" He smiled toothily and my left eye twitched.

"He's still sleeping."

"Can I borrow your broom, then?"

"Go ahead." Marcus said, suddenly looking at me rather oddly.

"Thanks." Taking the broom, I flew into the boy's dormitories. Dodging sleepwalking boys until I found a plaque with Miles' name on it along with Draco's and few other boys. Stepping off the broom, I hesitantly knocked, I wouldn't want to see a naked guy walking around…or did I? Without permission, I stormed in and, to my dismay, saw only Miles snoozing.

Composing the most tactful and frightening wake-up call, I pounced on his sleeping body. Miles screeched like a dementor and threw me off. I madly snickered at his bedside, as he reached over to assassinate me. Running away from the boy's dormitories, I slid down the stairs and fell face-first into the common room. The moment I turned around, I was hit in the head with a hairbrush. Miles gasped and rushed to see the damage. My lips fell into a deep frown, the same spot I slammed on at breakfast was hit insanely hard by a damn quidditch player. Miles bit his lip when he saw blood trickle.

"Bloody hell, Lia, I'm so sorry." He lifted me to my feet and took me from the common room in his pajamas. I checked twice to see if my glasses were on and was surprised both times that they were. The dizziness caused me to lean into Miles, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"God, my head hurts, you little fucker. Where are we going?" He nervously laughed.

"I'm taking you to see Madam Pompfrey."

"I don't want to go, it's just a little bump, I hate doctors!" I whined, running away from Miles and into Draco. Bloody hell, I did not see him at all. I took my glasses off to make sure they were clean and reached out for Draco's soft sweater to shine them.

"Lia, the Halloween party doesn't start for hours." He sneered, flicking my head, only to pull away disgusted. I saw that the tip of his fingers were scarlet.

"What is that?"

"It's blood, Lia, your bleeding!" Bringing my fingers to my swollen bump, I felt blood.

"You little fucker!"

"I really didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"It's alright, maybe I should let the blood crust and creep people out."

"Your disgusting." Shrugging, I walked away to get patched up at the infirmary but turned back around.

"I don't know where this Madam Pompfrey is." Draco snickered and grabbed my hand, leaving Miles to stare after us.

"What did you do to get Miles to hit you?" I laughed and dramatized the story as we walked towards the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey upon setting eyes upon me, stole me away from Draco and cleaned up my misfortune. Leaving the infirmary with two pink bandages crossing over my misfortune, I followed Draco to the Black Lake. Upon reaching, he rested against a large leave-less tree. I sat nearby, hugging my knees. In peaceful silence, we stared at the open reflective lake.

Peeking at his emotionless face, I saw the coldness in his features, the overbearing arrogance and pride, and the malicious intents. Once his eyes shifted to meet mine, I swiftly turned away, not out of shame but of disappointment. My expectations always surpassed their meager limitations.

I stood up and approached him, "Does it hurt to smile?"

Rolling his eyes, he awkwardly smiled and I covered it with my hands.

"That's not a smile, that's the kind of smile you'd see on a pedophile!"

He licked my hand and lightly poked my bandages with a stupid smirk on his face. Revolted, I wiped my hand on my skirt.

"Just forget it. You are going to be the grumpiest old man ever."

"And you'll land yourself in a whack shack!" I scowled and pinched his hollow cheeks as if he were a mere child. I didn't realize the closeness of our faces until Draco pushed his lips onto mine. My fingers loosened their grip on his cheeks and fell down to rest on his warm chest. His plump lips felt so nice mashed on my own, until they separated at the call of his name.

"Draco?" We turned to see Pansy aimlessly walking from the castle in pursuit of her honey. My chest tightened and I shoved Draco, striding past Pansy and into the common room. Full of rage, I hexed a couple of sixth years bullying Neville Longbottom on the way to my dorm. The boys scampered off and Neville struggled to thank me. My mood softened considerably and I smiled pathetically.

"You have a wand too, Neville." I whispered the secret incantation I had used into his ear and grinned.

"T-thanks."

"Sure thing, you just have to act bad ass. Next time, pull out your wand and send out explosions, no one will dare to mess with you!"

"Got it." I chuckled, reaching over his head to ruffle his overgrown locks and heading in the common room's direction. Desperate for an unconscious escape, I threw myself upon my wonderfully inviting bed and slept off my mixed emotions. A few hours later, I was woken up by Daphne Greengrass.

"Lia, you've slept through lunch. Are you feeling okay?" Her blonde brows were raised in concern as she looked down at me.

I sat up, cracking my sleepy bones as I stretched. All those nights I spent studying and early quidditch practices have finally gotten to me.

"I was just really tired. What have you been up to?" Daphne smiled and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Her eyes twinkled with gossip.

"What? Did Millicent confess her love for Goyle?"

She snorted, "No, Draco broke up with Pansy! She's a mess, poor thing." My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"That's what our reaction was, it was completely unexpected. Draco was her date for tonight, what a git! Pansy has been crying with Moaning Myrtle since morning."

"Morning?" Did he break up with her because of me? Because of our kiss? After I left? Even though I wasn't close to Pansy, we still talked and hung out together. I don't consider her a close friend, but a friend, nonetheless. I feel as though this break up was brought upon by me.

"Yes, can you believe it? Although I suppose she was a bit too clingy. Oh, I almost forgot, Miles is in the common room, he wants to talk to you."

Standing, I replied, "I guess I'll go talk to him then."

"When you guys are finished, do you mind coming with me to retrieve Pansy? Since we are all dateless, we might as well get together and have fun tonight, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, I'll be up later then to come get you." I said, mustering a happy façade. Yet once I reached the stairs, I deeply frowned, terribly unhappy with the sudden turn of events. My first kiss was taken at the cost of a poor girl's heart. Damn that Draco Malfoy!

"Lia!" Miles rushed over to grab my arm. "I need to talk to you," looking at the full common room, he whispered, "in private."

He rushed me outside the common room and into an empty classroom.

Once he closed the door, he began the inquisition. "What's with you and Draco now?"

"Nothing."

"Really? How odd. From my point of view it seems like a blooming romance. He is constantly dragging you away, acting civilized in your presence, and in the mornings, he takes longer to get ready. He never did that before he met you, blimey, I doubt he'd even bother brushing his hair or putting cologne on for her."

"What sort of observation is that? I thought guys didn't care about things like that!" I twisted his words to get him to confess his sexual orientation, I doubted Draco a little. Miles' nostrils flared in agitation and he tugged at his black shiny locks.

"That's another story for another time, darling." He winked and I sighed.

"We kissed." I confessed in a soft voice, looking down at my bruised knee.

"What? When? Where?"

"After he took me to the infirmary, we walked down to the Black Lake. He was all quiet and mean-looking, so I teased him for it and he just kissed me. It was a bloody kiss, that's all!"

His brow perked in response, "What did you do afterwards?"

"Well, while we were kissing, we heard Pansy calling out for Draco. She didn't see us, mind you, but I just ran off before anything happened."

"I see. Was there any tongue?" He toothily smiled.

"No!" I squealed.

"There is nothing disgusting about french kissing, unless-" He trailed off and gasped, "Was that your first kiss?"

"I told you already, it was nothing!"

"Tsk, tsk, Lia. Never knew you where that kind of girl."

"Shut up!" I screamed, on the verge of pulling his hair out in anguish.

"I'm only kidding. Are you okay?" Mussing my bangs, he pulled me into a much-needed hug.

"I feel really bad. It's my fault he broke up with her, isn't it? I knew we liked each other, and I knew he was taken yet I kept messing around with him. What's worse is that Pansy is my friend and she really liked him."

"You're a cute naïve little girl! Drama like this keeps us Hogwarts' students alive and kicking all fuckin' year long. Pansy is such an attention-whore, remember that; last year she broke up with Blaise Zabini and acted as if he had broken up with her. She stopped eating and would have these god-awful "fainting" spells around him. Blaise was attacked daily by her friends in the hallways until he grew some balls and hexed them all. It was quite amusing." He mused, twirling his finger around my hair.

Smiling, I chuckled, "I'm not so sure I want to see her now, then."

Seeing the upcoming questions in his eyes, I responded, "Daphne and I were going to cheer up Pansy and take her along with us tonight."

"Ditch her, Draco is going to want to claim you, now." I rolled my eyes as he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"As you wish."

"Instead, I want to hear about you and your preferences." He boisterously cackled and spilled his secrets. Draco was right. In that empty classroom we remained, until we smelled a beautiful aroma only a pumpkin pie can emit.

"Lia, we should go change into our costumes or else all that money was wasted for nothing."

I growled, "Fine, but let's hurry. I'm looking forward to seeing the Twisted Sisters perform." We ran to the our dorms and met in the common room, laughing at each other's costumes. Miles was dressed as Peter Pan, a character from a muggle play. I found it difficult to look at him because of his tights, but I clanged my finger cymbals and twirled out the exit.

"How did you get your hair all curly and are those muggle contact lenses?" He asked as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Yes, I bought them for when we start our quidditch games next year, and my hair is magical like me!" He playfully hit my shoulder.

"Ha ha, your quite the comedian, Lia." He guided us through the crowd of people and pointed up unexpectedly, "Don't look now, but your lover is approaching, dead on."

"Let's go eat!" I linked our arms and turned in the direction of our table, not wanting to talk to him just yet.

"Lia!" He called out as I cringed.

"Let Miles go eat!" He jeered in third person and ran off, leaving me with Draco, who was dressed as a

"You look quite exotic." Draco whispered in my ear, tickling me with his hot breath.

"Draco, you just broke up with your girlfriend-"

He cut me off, "Exactly, now I can do this," He pecked my lips, "knowing that you won't run away this time." I glared at him, disturbingly annoyed with how easily swayed I am by his looks.

I stated, in a depressing tone. "I need to get my head checked, excuse me as I eat twice my weight."

"It's a bit too early to land yourself in a whack shack, don't you think?" I furrowed my brows at his strange behavior, this is not Draco.

"It's never too early to seek help, I think I'm delirious." I walked away from him and sat by Miles, who was eating like his stomach was a bottomless pit. A forkful of broccoli stuffed my mouth as I frighteningly stared at the bats flying in the night sky. Distracting myself from the flying terrors, I smiled as I saw the gigantic pumpkins from Hagrid's garden placed around the Great Hall.

Looking out at the crowd, I saw Draco chatting with his quidditch friends and Blaise, he would look over and wink at me. God, how tempting it would be to kiss the smirk off his face, but I have to show him that I'm not an easy target. My heart is not to be swayed easily. If he wants me so bad, he'll have to work for it. Now let's just hope that I don't succumb to his handsome face and hot body.

* * *

**'E Una Fine Strana' is Italian for 'And a Strange End.' Hope you like it, I made it twice as long because I may be going out of town in a couple of days. It isn't certain, but until then I'll keep writing. Reviews would quicken the writing process. ;)**

**Go to my profile and vote for a new story! **


	7. Moody Vengeance

**Thanks dear TuesdayNovember for being fantastic because of you I drove down to the library with my usb in hand and updated (our internet is down). This ones especially for you, even though the REAL drama will come after this one. ;)**

* * *

The Halloween party was quite entertaining, I managed to avoid Draco all night. Since, Miles didn't have a date either, we danced wickedly to the beats of the Twisted Sisters. Due to the delicious leftover pumpkin pie the next day, we struggled in practice Monday morning and were heavily reprimanded for it.

"Miles, Lia! Quit lagging behind!" Flint yelled as we sprinted on the field. I was tempted to laugh at how ridiculous we looked, huffing and puffing as we neared our 3rd sprint around the enormous quidditch field.

"Miles." I gasped for breath, "We're going on a diet." He made a high-pitched grunt, I'll take that as a yes.

"I feel like such a fatty, Lia." He pouted and ran a little faster than me. Taller people have longer strides, I concluded as I attempted to catch up to him. He glared at me and went a little faster and I pushed myself a little harder to pass him. We made it past Flint, who was leading the team. He yelled at us to stay in line with the pack, but in fierce competition, he remained ignored. The brooms on the grass determined the end of our race, neck and neck, we ran past the brooms.

"I won!" I weakly danced as I brought a cool water bottle to my lips.

"I won!" He challenged, squirting me with his bottle. Screaming, I opened my bottle full of ice and dumped it down his pants. His pale face turned bright red as he pranced around to get the ice out. He grabbed a random bottle and soaked my head along with my neon shirt, the lining of my sports bra were easily seen. In retaliation, I grabbed another water bottle and sprayed him completely.

"Bletchley, Zucchi!" We paused guiltily, the rest of the team had finished their lap and were watching us fight.

"Run another lap to dry yourselves off!" Flint hollered as he stared at my chest. Draco smiled lecherously along with a few other perverted boys. Embarrassed, I ran off first, wishing I had my wand to dry myself off. Miles soon caught up to me and we sprinted in utter silence. By the time we finished, the guys were on their brooms throwing quaffles back and forth. Once we approached the team in the air, Flint called us to practice our shots in the goals. Miles inaudibly groaned and headed towards the post, stopping only a few of the quaffles thrown his way.

"Bloody hell, Miles. Even a shot from the Hufflepuff team could get past you!" Derrick, the beater criticized.

"Alright, enough. Malfoy, Zucchi! Go out into the field, Derrick and Bole will bat bludgers to you, I expect you guys, when season starts, to catch the Golden Snitch, every game." Flint shouted as we flew more than three-quarters away. Hearing the bat crack, we positioned ourselves to chase after them.

Draco flew behind me and taunted. "God Lia, I could out fly you with my eyes closed." Rolling my eyes, I caught the bludger and threw it in the direction of his head, he eloquently caught it and smirked evilly. Oh shit, he's going to throw it at me. Swiftly stealing Bole's bat, I prepared myself for his throw. He threw it and without delay, I swung the bat. The bludger grazed Draco's blonde hair, a few inches lower and BANG! He'd be spending the rest of the semester in the infirmary. I perked my brow and flew away, smiling elfishly. My plan will work and I'll bring him down to his knees for me.

By far, this was our hardest practice yet. Marcus was also recently dumped by his girlfriend, so he must be taking out his frustrations upon us. I reached the girl's locker room and stripped immediately. My body was hot and drenched in sweat, despite the cool season. Fully unclothed, I twisted the cold water knob in the showers only to turn it off and run out shrieking. Slugs and icky bugs escaped the pipes, damn the wretched person who did this to hell! Throwing on my clothes, I ran out in pure disgust, shaking off the bugs that caught on my hair. I was on the verge of tears, when I saw the guys on my team clutching towels around their privates, they were stomping and slapping the bugs off themselves. And to think I almost blamed Warrington from the team; I accidently threw a quaffle at his head and he got super pissed.

Sensing the peering eyes of a couple of misfits, I snuck towards the back of the locker rooms and found the culprits, Fred and George Weasley. They held their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing. Drawing my wand, I whispered Petrificus Totalus, and their bodies were bond by my curse. Prancing in front of them, I saw their eyes widen, to the best of their ability, and I cackled.

"What sort of misfortune should I bring upon you devils? After all, I have yet to get back at you for the ridiculous prank you pulled when I first met you." I pressed my finger to my cheek and pretended to think of pure vengeance.

"The boys looked downright pissed when they scurried out of the locker rooms, should I bring them to beat you bloodless?" Their eyes usually full of mischief were suddenly emitting fear.

"Kidding!" I giggled, patting their soft red hair. "I'm just going to leave you here until the spell wears off in a couple of hours. The punishment you get from the professors and your parents will be my revenge." I winked and sought after a cool shower.

Trudging out of washroom was a difficult task, I didn't even bother to dry my hair, it took too much effort. The girls were just barely waking up when I finished getting ready.

"Tough practice?" Isis O'Connor asked, while I moaned into my pillow.

"Why did you have to break up with him now? God, I have to study for the finals that are coming up and if practice is as hard as it was today, I'll kill you and him." She laughed and threw her pillow at me, which I gratefully wrapped my arms around.

"I don't even know why I dated him in the first place, he's so slimy." She confessed, applying her make-up.

"The same reason she dates any guy that has no looks, your desperate for attention, whore." Daphne guffawed, teasing the redhead beauty.

"Oh Daphne, at least I've been getting some." She rebutted and licked her red-painted lips suggestively.

"I'm dating Blaise now, haven't you heard?" At the declaration, Isis and I turned to look at Daphne with bewildered expressions.

"WHAT?" We demanded.

"He's the reason I ended my relationship with Flint, we had a little fun after the Halloween party and decided to continue it." My jaw dropped.

"How's Pansy taking it?"

"Aren't you one to talk about dating Pansy's ex-boyfriends, I saw that kiss Draco gave you before the feast began." She turned on me and I was left speechless.

Isis gasped, "Draco kissed you?"

"He's mental, that boy." Murmuring, I hid my face in my pillow.

Isis scolded, "Your mental, Lia. Draco is undeniably sexy."

"Please, we're fourteen, keep it in your pants." I begged, suppressing the upcoming discussion of a guy's anatomy.

Daphne snorted like a pig, "The typical response of a virgin."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled on my glasses and dismissed myself to the common room. Stupid teenagers and their sex-craving hormones. It would be mental for me to dismiss Draco's ravishing looks but it would be even more mental if I did unspeakable things with him because of them.

* * *

**Review...OR ELSE! **


	8. Damn Truth Serum

**Dear TuesdayNovember, thanks again but my dedication lost to new video games. *face palm***

**Dear hmmm? If my story is confusing please message me exactly what was hard to understand, I'll fix it! :D**

**Many thanks to all the readers and subscribers, I would really like to hear from you all soon, preferably in the form of a review or a message... ;)**

* * *

In the common room thrived most of the fourth years, studying vigorously for the upcoming OWLS. Everyone decided to study together because we want to beat all of the houses, in terms of grades and everything else possible. We are all aiming for an O, even Crabbe and Goyle, or else we will beat their asses.

"I can't do this anymore, Lia, you can finish my notes right?" Isis whined, interrupting my chess game with Miles.

"Those notes are yours, I'm not taking Divination."

"Ugh. Forget it!" She gathered her stuff and stormed off. Miles stuck his tongue at her in my defense.

"Bitch is having withdrawals from getting laid, eh?" He whispered in my ear. I slapped his arm.

"If you are so concerned, why don't you do her the favor?" I replied, giggling.

"Fuck no!" He shoved me to the ground and whispered, "I don't want to get diseased."

Laughing, I picked up Miles' red king and tossed it across the common room.

"I have ridden of your scarlet king." I stood and bowed. "You were an unworthy opponent." Miles then threw my king into the fireplace, that was thankfully flame-free, thus starting a chess-throwing war between us. We struck a few fellow Slytherins, but their enjoyment came soon after when they bewitched the pieces to attack us. I struck Blaise Zabini with a Knight and he charmed the horse to bite me, it only reached my skirt so now I have to hunt for a sewing needle to do a patch job. Damn him!

When we were out of pieces to throw, we idly sat, as if they would come back to us. If we weren't high on insanity, then perhaps magic would have been the solution to our laziness. Instead we raced to accumulate the most pieces. One of the pieces landed by the foot of the chair in which Draco sat. I stood to get it when Miles tackled me. The pieces flew from my hands as I fell across his lap. In haste, I struggled to get up, but his cool hands were gripping my waist. When they ran down my backside to the bare skin on my thighs, I rolled myself off of him and onto the floor.

"Draco sexually assaulted me!" I spat to no one in particular in an effort to rid of the upcoming blush staining my cheeks.

"It's not assault if you liked it." Sticking my tongue at him, for the lack of words to say, I picked up the chess pieces and stomped off into a corner and threw them at Draco until he himself stomped off.

It's a comforting yet agonizing fact that Draco and I have Potions together. Comforting because it's the only class we share and agonizing because Professor Snape loves us; therefore, assigned us to be permanent Potion partners. I share this minor detail today because of the particular project we have been instructed to do.

"With your assigned partner, you will follow the directions on page 204 and brew a Truth Serum. Cut the ingredients in half so that the effects will only last a couple minutes. Keep the questions light, students, because whatever secret of yours is spilled, will be used against you. You may begin."

Groaning, I stood to retrieve the ingredients but was halted by Snape.

"Excellent essay on the effects of narcotic mushrooms, I was very impressed, Lia. Five points to Slytherin." I nodded in thanks and scurried to grab the necessary ingredients. Draco smirked at me as I set all the items on the table. Fuck, he's most likely fabricated an god-awful question for me. He grabbed the knife and began slicing the ingredients as I tossed them cautiously into the pot, stirring as I did so.

"Potter has taken a liking to you." He slurred in disgust, I glared at him and from the corner of my eye I indeed saw Harry staring at me.

"Shut up, it's probably because I forgot to shave my legs this morning so he's staring at the growing forest." He leaned over my chair and reached to touch my leg as I stood, I slapped his hand away.

Composing himself from the rejection, he started, "Liar, your legs were silky when I touched them last night."

I crinkled my nose in repulsion and continued to stir the Serum.

"You liked it, don't deny it."

"I was inappropriately groped, how could anyone but your nasty self enjoy that?"

"Lia Liar, I'll find your secrets soon enough."

I lightly snorted, "Clever."

Adding the last ingredient, he stole the stirring rod from me and poured the potion into a cup.

"After you." Taking the cup, I hesitantly placed the cup between my lips and sipped the bitter drink. He stood and walked behind me.

"How do I make you feel?" Draco whispered.

"Hazardously agitated and-" I stopped, bringing my hands to cover my truthful mouth. Draco reached around me and pulled my arms down. I pursed my lips tightly, but the potion was overpowering me.

"And?"

My lips trembled. "And a bit excited."

"Why is that?" I wanted to scream and run away.

"Because you're the biggest yet most sexiest asshole!" My face turned crimson as I yelled the last bit, students stopped to look at us. Nevertheless, all I could fathom was his lack of reaction.

"Alright Draco, that's enough." Professor Snape ordered and Draco drew his hands away. Tears were burning behind my eyes. The embarrassment I felt was enough to make me sick. I should have tormented Draco as well, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Silently relieving myself in the thought that this was our last class of the day, on a Friday, and I could hide all weekend. No quidditch, no classes, no Hogsmeade. Whilst the bell rang, I sprinted from Potions class and to my room. Professor Snape indubitably assigned last minute homework, but thankfully I've befriended Hermione, I'll just ask her later.

Upon arrival, I dropped my book bag and collected my personal bath items. Dousing myself in bubbly water seemed like the proper means of ridding the frenzy in my mind. I walked from the common room and headed towards the prefect's bathroom. Their bathtub is heavenly, I've snuck in there a couple of times during free periods and have yet to get caught. The emptiness was reassuring, a bit jinxing as well, but it was something I was always used to. At Hogwarts the comfort I found in loneliness was near extinction, seeing as I'm surrounded by Miles and friends all the time.

The peace was short-lived as I heard the doorknob rattle noisily.

"Occupied!" I yelled, in my best English accent.

"Alohomora!" The voice replied and swiftly entered. I sunk deeper in the colorful suds, hiding my exposed body from view.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, this bathroom is for prefects!" Resting my head upon the edge of the bathtub, I pouted at Hermione.

"Fine, this will be the last time." I lied as she sat down on a nearby chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Harry told me what happened."

"Hilarious story, right?" I chuckled, blowing a few bubbles from my hand.

"I've heard worse," She stifled a laugh and continued, "So you like Draco?"

"That's a stupid question to ask if Harry already told you, damn truth serum."

"At least you don't fully like him, he's a bad pick."

"I suppose but still. He can be so-" I paused trying to find the word to describe him.

"Irritating?" Hermione coughed out.

"No, well yes, but there's more to him than meets the eye." Seeing Hermione crack up, I interjected. "Hey! Don't laugh!"

"People aren't capable of controlling who they fall for."

"Who's falling for whom? I just like him for his face and body." She cringed.

"This conversation is a bit awkward, Lia. How about I meet you in the library?"

I cackled. "Sure. Say, how did you know where to find me anyways?"

"Harry's has a Marauder's Map. I'll see you then."

Finishing quickly, I dashed from corner to corridor as if I was a spy, but in reality, I just wanted to avoid certain people. Entering the library, I saw the voluminous curly hair of Hermione sitting by a stack of books and the devious smirk of a certain blonde fellow lounging on a chair by the entrance. At the latter, I ran. He grasped my hand and he held my against the wall. My breath shortened and my brain screamed, whether from the lack of oxygen or the sight of him, I am unsure.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Apparently not or you would have found me by now." I childishly spat.

"You know, you're a frustrating little girl."

"Then why do you even try?" Blonde locks fell over his eyes as he dropped his head.

"I guess I kind of like you." He said bringing his head up, the silver in his eyes barely visible beneath his dilated pupils.

"Kind of?" I smugly asked.

"Fuck off, I know the feelings are mutual. What you said in class, I concur."

"That truth serum must have been off because that was a lie."

"Oh really?" He smirked, closing the gap between us and lowering his face to meet mine. I turned my head to avoid eye contact. His lips grazed my neck, silently watching for my reaction. My heart fluttered shamelessly and I turned to kiss his lips, pressing our mouths closer with my hands on his hollow cheeks. The lightheadedness increased until I broke our kiss.

"I don't even like you!" I roughly whispered, while rubbed my temples in frustration. Mentally screwing myself for kissing him.

"Who said we have to like each other to do things like this." His hands ran down to my waist and he inched closer to kiss me again.

Shoving him away, I exclaimed, "I'm not that type of girl! If that's what you want from me then just give up now."

Ignoring me, he stepped closer and removed my glasses. "I'm glad you choose to wear your glasses. If you didn't guys would be running after you." I almost blushed.

"If I didn't wear glasses, I'd be blind. Now give me my glasses back, asshole!"

"If you want them back, you have to give me a kiss."

"Forget it! Accio glasses!" The glasses hovered into my hands and the world became clear once more.

"You know what?" He began, in a different mood. "You forget it, alright! I'm trying here and your turning me down. You're a teasing bitch!" My hand clenched around my wand.

"Take it back!" I yelled, with my wand at his neck. He pushed me to the ground.

"Bitch." Draco slurred and he walked off. Before he was out of sight, I sent a hex in his direction.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and ran into the library.

* * *

**Vive le drama! Although this one was bit harder to write, I almost made Draco into this lovesick Romeo but refrained. In addition, Lia has a difficult personality to write about but is taking all these new experiences quite well, don't you think? Haha! Critiques are always welcome; they will help me improve my writing! I want to write a children's book one day.. **

**Thanks again!**


	9. Bittersweet Musings

**Dear TuesdayNovember, your seriously my favorite! I'm pretty sure kids know those words already but for those conservative types, I'll try my best.. xD Go watch Korean dramas on mysoju, they will keep you entertained for hours!**

**Dear Kestrel Songwood, I am very glad to receive your feedback! Desperate almost, haha, but thank you! Gah, sexual tension? I haven't the slightest idea of what you are referring to.. **

**Thank you all any kind of feedback inspires me, be it a new subscriber or a review! Sending warm fuzzies your way because this chapter is as the title states, bittersweet. Maybe I was a bit emotional when I wrote this, but I almost cried towards the end.**

* * *

My relationship, if you can even give it such a name, with Draco plummeted. Professor Snape had to reassign partners due to our relentless bickering. If we were Gryffindors, we would have landed ourselves in detention. It was seemingly perceptible that Snape was upset. He possibly has not yet mentioned of this slight hindrance to my grandparents but I sense an upcoming intervention.

"Miss Zucchi and Mr. Malfoy please stay after class." I bid my new Potions partner, Ronald Weasley goodbye. He weakly grinned back, not fully used to my kindness. Malfoy loudly pretended to gag causing Ron to scurry out. Glaring at Draco, I sat on top of a desk, where he stood, and swung my legs like a child to annoy him.

"Miss Zucchi, please don't sit on the table tops." I jumped off and choose to lean against it as Snape approached us.

"Now the behavior exhibited between you both is placing me in a difficult situation. Lia, I'm sure Draco has enlightened you of your family connections with the Malfoy's. This behavior will not be tolerated any further. With the consent of your father, Draco, if this continues there will be dire consequences. If I'm not mistaken, I'm almost positive that your father mentioned spending the holidays in the muggle world." I bit my tongue to keep from expressing my differing views on the so-called punishment while Draco silently seethed.

"Now that is all." He finished, ushering us out of his classroom in the dungeons.

Breaking the silence, I civilly stated as we walked to the common room, "Listen, Draco, I know of your particular indifference to muggles. To prevent the bloodshed I have foreseen, let us compromise, and allow the muggles to have a peaceful holiday."

"Actually, your misguided prediction would be a delightful way to spend our vacation." I crinkled my nose at his at his sadistic sense of humor.

"Now that you mention it, Azkaban would suit you nicely." He turned to glare at me.

"Take a joke, Lia. How will this compromise go into effect if we can't stand to be around each other."

"I'm not sure." I ended and continued to walk.

Stopping me in my tracks, he softly spoke. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so uptight." I turned around so fast, I almost received whiplash.

"Uptight? Does it look like I want an STD from you? This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a prick in my ass!"His nostrils flared and his manly jaw clenched.

"Prick in your ass? You're too bloody stubborn to admit that you like me!"

"Like you? What could I possibly find attractive in an ass like yourself?"

"Need I remind you of your little confession in Potions class?"

"Need I remind you of that I said you made me feel hazardously agitated as well, and that you're an asshole!"

"A sexy one!" Fury exhumed the dangerous feelings we harbored; oxygen rushed in and out of our trembling bodies. With our eyes, we silently murdered each other. In the mere instant I let go of my anger, I noticed how dreadfully appealing he looked fuming. His hair messily lay on his head and his translucent eyes never ceased to puncture through me. The manner in which Draco towered over me with his broad shoulders and straight-edged features allowed me to fully embrace my femininity. I was on the edge, dancing among my numerous emotions and succumbing to my most fought feelings; I liked Draco Malfoy. I haven't the slightest idea why, but it is exactly as Hermione said, "People aren't capable of controlling who they fall for." What a sad reality!

The wrath we vainly felt quickly simmered into unprecedented passion as we forced our lips in a heated frenzy. My arms tightly encircled his firm abdomens as he ran his tongue against mine.

"Made up already? I nearly doubted the power of my words." Draco and I separated like the Red Sea at the sound of Snape's snippy voice. He sauntered forward, allowing his robes to flutter about.

"I'm off to the Great Hall for dinner, join me. I don't want to be responsible for extension of the Malfoy family-line just yet." Grimacing at Snape's unconventional sense of humor, we straightened up and followed shortly, sending shy glances to one another ever so often. I hid a creeping smile when Draco placed his arm around my waist. This is it, I suppose, the start to my many firsts.

There were no shocked expressions when we sat at our table together, conversely, Miles especially, commented on how our sexual frustration would have exploded soon enough. What sexual frustration? That kid is seriously bonkers!

"Seriously, Lia you would have raped anything with a pe-" I placed my hands over his mouth.

"Your sick, you know that?"

"Get over it, it's called Human Anatomy. Didn't your parent's ever give you the talk?" Immensely agitated, I covered my ears and sang, 'Vicky had a little troll, whose skin was as green as grass.'

"You haven't! How could you not know where babies come from?" Miles laughed teasingly as he poked my sides. I slapped his hands away.

"Fuck you! I know where babies come from, you on the other hand, I believe some alien life-form manifested in your mother's womb and created you!" He pouted and retreated to slurp his butterbeer.

"Aw. Miles, I was just kidding! Don't be mad." I made kissy faces at him and pinched his cheeks until he cracked a smile. Draco ignored our fiasco and fingered my long hair in his hands.

"Your hot boyfriend is getting jealous, Lia. I know your into me, but I'd rather not lose my dashing good looks to Draco's wand." I pursed my lips and turned to Draco. He nonchalantly gazed back at me and knowingly grinned.

"Boyfriend?" I whispered, closing my eyes tightly.

"What else would I be?" He flicked my forehead. Biting my bottom lip, I reached under the table and grasped his hand. Let the heartbreak begin, my mind cried out. Our newfound relationship was unquestionably comical; we contradicted each other to the point that one cannot dare to question the fact, it being so blatantly obvious. As breathtaking as it felt to be around this mind-boggling boy, I sensed it would not last. Rather than dwell on this hopeless reality, I'll fully commit, even if it hurts me. Damn that adamant Slytherin ambition, eh?

* * *

**I think I'll finish up Lia's fourth year in the upcoming chapters and start a sequel about her fifth year...which I've already started writing. Bad, I know, getting WAY too ahead of myself. Trust me, the sequel will be thrice the drama! Tell me if I should even bother or share ideas of what you guys would like to see in in the next chapters and/or sequel!**


	10. Foolish Misconception

**Dear Tuesday November, I am a giant sop bucket and yes! Thrice the drama! I've already written three chapters for it when I know shouldn't have. Haha, Snape strikes me as an eccentric, don't you think?**

**Dear Kestrel Songwood, I also agree! But they are definitely not the picture perfect couple... Gah, I'm glad your response was positive, unlike mine... ;)**

**Dear Devanelle, thanks for reading! Ah, I'm overwhelmed with happiness. I will SO continue it and if I don't I'll post my address on my fanfiction site so that you can personally knock some sense into me.**

**Thank you all dear reviewers, subscribers, and readers. I'm sorry this one took so long, I had the craziest week.**

* * *

A strong discomfort drew me away from my pleasant dreams, the irritation came from the sudden awareness of my lack of pajamas on my once sleeping body. Discarding of my jacket, shoes, socks, and belt, I tossed the items to the floor. The overwhelming laziness and fear of the dark greatly discouraged me from properly changing. I laid back down only to feel a constriction in my chest, sitting up one more, I unsnapped my bra and without taking my shirt off, cast the bra away. A trick every unconscious girl learns once fully developed.

Reaching for warm blankets, my fingers came into contact with something. Hesitantly running my hands over it, I realized it was a person. In fright, I screamed and fell from my bed. A startled snore came from the person and a lamp across the room flickered on. Confusion struck me, I was not in my room. I was in the fourth year boy's dormitory and the person who I was sleeping next to was Miles. His long black hair was free from an elastic band and covered his face. He looked strangely peaceful with his arms and legs extended in a comical fashion.

As I stared at him, I remembered how I rode on Miles' back to his dorm, gossiping madly about Millicent's love for Professor Snape. She actually confessed! He took it quite badly, without even gently turning her down, she ran off in tears. Poor girl. Poor Snape, the man who cannot love. She is probably the first and last woman that will ever confess her love to him.

"Lia?" Alarmed from the call, I stood up to see Draco's ruffled bed head and his cute sleepy face.

"You never left?" He inquired in a low sexy voice.

"I guess not. I should go." I replied, collecting my discarded accessories.

"No, come here."

"But-"

"Stay." He begged, whilst patting the space on his bed. " We have early practice tomorrow, so no one will find out." My heart pounded frantically as I pretended to contemplate his reasoning, when in fact, I would have accepted the first time. However, clingy and detectably desperate I was not.

"Okay." I shyly agreed, crawling into his bed with the upmost timidity and leaving enough space between us to fit a third or even fourth person.

"What are you doing?" Draco whined, turning off the light and pulling me into his chest. My eyes widened when his arms rested on my braless region.

"Mmm." He purred into my ear and kissed my neck.

"Goodnight." I hastily whispered and turned from the spooning position.

"Night, love." Mentally swooning, I left a kiss on his chest. Unconsciousness arrived far too easily, I suppose it must have been because of the person I was sharing a bed with, he kept me warm and fuzzy.

The next morning, the fourth year boys and I awoke to a shocked exclamation. Miles drew his head back and cried to the ceiling.

"Just because I prefer males over females doesn't mean I want to become a female!" He cried as he held my lacy black bra in his hand. Clutching Draco's shirt, I feared to be discovered.

"And to have big boobs? What is this, one of those size D bras? Fuck no!" My boobs weren't big. In anger, I reached under Draco's bed, finding a shoe, I threw it at him. Hitting the back of his head, he fell face down on his bed. Sprinting off the bed, I huddled my stuff together and snatched my bra from his hand. I ran like the speed of light into the comfort of my room.

Meeting up with Draco afterwards at practice was a tad awkward seeing as the guys on the team were convinced we were sleeping together in the euphemistic sense of the word, not in the literal translation, which meant that we only slept in the same bed at the same time. Angered at the insult to my purity, I threw quaffles at nearly all the fourth year the guys, except Flint and Warrington because I really don't want to be booted off the team. In reality, I wasn't insulted by the improper misunderstanding, but I just needed an excuse to beat them up. Those damn boys always tease me for being a short girl on a _manly _quidditch team, they fucking wish!

"Sorry for insulting the female race and your boobs, which suit you nicely." I glared at Miles as he sat beside me on the grass.

"I forgive you, but you are missing out, being a girl is wicked fun."

"As if, you girls bleed every month for a week." We were wholly ill at ease, immersing ourselves with talk of the pros and cons of womanhood.

"That is one of the only setbacks, along with a torturous 9-month pregnancy and painful childbirth." Graham Montague walked past us and his ears perked up at the word pregnancy.

"Your pregnant, does Malfoy know?" I gasped and flinched from the mere thought.

At my reaction, he creased his red brows in worry. "You poor girl, let me take care of this."

Before I could say anything, he ran off and punched Draco. He held his bloody nose in utter bewilderment, but to him I paid no attention.

"You git! You got Lia pregnant, be a man and do something about it!" Suddenly, all eyes were on me, expecting a response, but I was paralyzed in shock. What? I am not pregnant!

When sense hit me, the lie finished circulating through their dense heads.

"I'm not pregnant, that's not even possible, seeing as-" Graham patted my back.

Cutting me off, he said. "It's okay, we're not dicks, we'll help you get through this."

"But I'm not!" I turned to Miles in exasperation, "tell them I'm not!"

"She's not, really." He said in an amused tone.

Lucian Bole, the sixth year chaser, replied. "You're her gay best friend, you have to cover for her. If your planning on getting an abortion, it's far too late, we won't let you." I buried my face in my hands and whined. This is not happening! Knowing full well how fast gossip spreads through Hogwarts, I fought to prove my point, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, that's a pure-blood future Slytherin baby your carrying, we have to take care of you!" Peregrine Bole, another sixth year chaser, agreed.

"You don't understand-" I started but was ambushed by foolish encouragements. I ignored their remarks, running through sensible methods of ending this dreadful misconception. Get it conception? Oh smite me, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! Expect one tonight or tomorrow, promise:)**


	11. Faulty Murmurs

**Dear TuesdayNovember, I'm momentarily scared because this chapter was late by several minutes...I get distracted easily. You see...I got a new video game and it is SO good. *failing at making excuses***

**Dear Kestrell Songwood, tehe, Draco is overly cool, things like this don't faze him..much. Long live the fanfic obsessed! Aha, I'm just a tad bit anxious... Heheh. O_o**

**Dear selenehekate, OC characters and Harry Potter mix so well, but I wish Harry Potter was mine:( You write? Ooh! I have to read your stories!**

**Dear Hao'sAnjul, this one is longer! Gah, quite frankly I'm not sure where this idea came from, I was kind off when I wrote it. xD**

**Dear RANDOMPERSON, be more random, it rocks! Thanks, I hope you like my future updates!**

**Dear Too Lazy To Log In, the fact that you reviewed my story before logging in show pure commitment. :P Haha your awesome!**

**Ahhh, I'm almost shed tears of happiness when I saw all the reviews. But, yuck, this one took me forever to write. I even wasted paper and printed this chapter out to proof it but my head was like, "It's OKAY!" I wasn't convinced... Then I went to the gym, I was forming all these scenarios but it didn't seem right, so...here it is. **

**A thousand hugs and kisses to all my pretty reviewers and readers, unless you're opposed to public affection.. :D**

* * *

Pacing incessantly in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I clutched onto Miles' shirt.

"What should I do?" At breakfast, the quidditch cronies roamed around me like I was the Queen Bee. Originally, I had planned to skip breakfast but that evil Graham detained me and went off in a tirade about starting healthy habits for the baby. I suavely escaped by frantically scampering from the Great Hall once they began eating. Those pigs eat as if they have never eaten before, they didn't even see me leaving!

"Not a clue, but you have to tell them before a teacher hears of this rumor and owls your parents."

"I hadn't even thought about my parents!" My voice cracked as a vision of the end came to me. If my parents find out, I'll be packaged to Bill Weasley and fed to the dragons. Or worse, I'll be homeschooled again. Everything I worked so hard for to obtain, like: my academics, quidditch, friends, and Draco…will be gone, at the stroke of a wand.

Thinking of Draco, an idea blossomed. He is the only one who can stomp out these fiery rumors, that is, if he can momentarily stifle his pride.

"Do you know where Draco is?"

"Check the infirmary, thanks to Graham, he's probably sporting a broken nose."

"Thanks, I'm going to meet him there." Bidding adieu, I hurried to the infirmary, avoiding the damned. Upon arrival, I spotted him sitting on a wooden chair with his back towards me. Slinking my arms around his shoulders, I felt him flinch at my touch. Relaxing once he recognized it was me, Draco pulled me onto his lap. I lightly grazed my index finger on his bruised nose.

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck is going on?"

In a rapid tone of voice, I blurted, "Graham is under the impression that you have impregnated me."

"What?"

"Graham thinks-"

Covering my mouth, he interrupted, "I know that, but where the bloody did he muster that?"

"Miles and I were talking about the woes of being a woman during practice. He must have snagged a few words from the conversation and allowed his mind to soar in ungodly places. Please, Draco, you have to tell them that we-" I gulped, feeling unexpectedly uneasy sitting upon his lap. "that we haven't you know…" I trailed off and saw him roll his eyes.

"I know you didn't deny it when they brought it up!" Fuming, I grasped hold of his tie and slightly tightened it. Forbidden curses escaped through our eyes, as we fiercely glared each other down.

"Do you want to be neutered?" He wouldn't budge, so I pulled on his tie, making it difficult for him to breath properly.

After a few seconds, he stubbornly growled, "Fine! You owe me, Lia." He captured my lips and shoved me off of his lap. Winking, he quickly left. The bell rang soon after his departure so I rushed to History of Magic. My concentration levels were nonexistent. I was stressing about the irrevocable curse of spending the rest of my life as dragon chew toy, if Draco didn't smother his pride for me. When Professor Binns dismissed us, I remained in my seat, staring blindly at the wall in a dazed manner.

"Miss Zucchi? Are you alright?" He rest his hand on my shoulder and inspected my expressionless face. Well to the best of his ability, he's a ghost.

"Yes, I was touched by the lesson. Thank you." I stood with my book bag in hand and walked mechanically out the door and to the dungeons, where I'd spend my break. He stood looking after me, questioning my current state of mind.

"Lia." Blinking for the first time in a while, I turned to see Professor Snape.

"Hello, Professor." I softly spoke.

"Are you ill? Mr. Binns expressed his concern for you."

"I'm fine." He creased his brows and pursed his lips.

"I believe I spoke too soon, jinxing ourselves into a disagreeable turn of events."

Not fully understanding the meaning of his words, I asked. "What do you mean?" He looked at the sudden flow of people in the dungeons.

"Let's speak elsewhere, shall we?" Nodding, I followed, thinking nothing of what was to come. Walking into Dumbledore's office, my bewilderment grew. In a loveseat sat a blonde couple, which I assumed were Draco's parents, and in another, my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" The sentences I attempted to form wouldn't come out, insight flew through the microscopic nerves in my brain at a rapid pace, they knew. I nervously laughed. Oh, if words could describe how awful it felt to be looked over by adults, they were probably trying to detect a baby bump. How fucking lucky am I to not have worn my idiot glasses!

"Excuse me, I'm going to find Draco."

"That's not necessary, please sit." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, but truly it won't take long. I know where he is, excuse me!" Upon closing the door, my composure slouched, that was an awful experience. I ran through the halls, adrenaline driving me towards Draco.

He walked over to me and pitifully frowned. "I told them."

"It's too late." I spat, running my fingers through my hair.

"Why?"

"Apparently, news travels faster than we expected."

"Just spit it out!"

"Our parent's are here!"

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Fuck! Draco, they know! They're in Dumbledore's office!" Holding my hand tightly, we walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. I whispered the password I heard Snape mumble, and we entered.

"Ah, I see you've found Draco." Dumbledore clasped his hands and continued. "Let us introduce Draco to your parents, Lia."

Mr. Malfoy stood. "Let us discuss the matters at hand, introductions are past due in this situation. Draco, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He stood silent and I tightened my grip on his hand as the parents allowed their statements to flow freely:

"How dare you get my daughter pregnant!"

"Lia, darling. What on earth were you thinking?"

"Do you think you are mature enough to take care of a family?"

"You are so small, how could you even think of giving labor, dear?"

"Are you going to drop-out of school and get a job? You'll be working your entire life!"

"Why didn't you write about your boyfriend?"

"How can you be so irresponsible?"

"Hogwarts was a terrible mistake!"

The scolding continued. My dad ran out of things to say so he yelled at me in Italian, while my mom silently cried, moaning about how young she was to have grandchildren. Mr. Malfoy shouted at Draco, while Mrs. Malfoy expressed her disappointment in her son. I stopped listening to the chatter and felt the words penetrate me, running circles in and out of me.

"Stop!" I yelled in frustration, the voices ceased.

"Must you trust everything you hear? You didn't even ask, you just assumed! A dense boy eavesdropped a conversation I was having with a friend and created this madness! I'm not pregnant, it's not possible. Trust me!" Tears of anguish fell, but my speech was not near the end. "It was a terrible rumor that ruined my entire morning. I missed out on the history lesson today because I was afraid this would happen. I don't think I even like children, so it will never happen! Please don't feed to me to the dragons, I love Hogwarts. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I pouted and buried my face in Draco's chest, crying until my contacts swirled about in my eyes.

"Dragons?" Snape inquired, stifling a smile.

Sniffing and wiping my tears, I turned to look at the group around me grinning. I lifted Draco's jacket and hid my face.

"You are all terrible!" Laughter erupted, even from the stone figures, I mean, Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape.

The only sensible one of the group spoke, "Now, Lia, who is the boy that caused all this ruckus?" Dumbledore offered me a handkerchief and awaited my answer.

"I'd rather not say, it was all a misunderstanding."

Draco didn't hesitate to answer, "Graham Montague."

"I see, well, Severus, it'd be best for all of us if you went to speak with him before classes begin again." Snape consented and quickly left. Petty chattering came from my mother and Mrs. Malfoy, while the once enraged fathers settled down.

"How long have you two been dating?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

Draco answered, "About two months."

"Oh, Lia, your are just precious. Please come to our home for the holidays, that is, despite this strange occasion," She paused, looking over to my parents. "if your parent's would allow you to."

My father spoke up, "It can be arranged, but as you can see, we love her far too much." He smiled, his hazel eyes crinkling. I felt like I was a child attending my first sleepover.

"I've heard from Draco that you are a brilliant witch, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Mr. Malfoy turned to ask.

"Thanks. I'm not entirely positive, but a Healer sounds appropriate."

"Gosh, you are so proper, what a well brought up child." Mrs. Malfoy gushed. The compliments were rolling in thickly, as if they were trying to recompense for their wrongdoings.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but Draco and I have to get our stuff together for our next class." The ball rang and we swiftly dismissed ourselves. When we were out in the hall, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That was insane," I touched his chest and felt the dampness my tears left. Whispering a drying spell, he left a kiss on my head.

"My parents like you though." He mused.

"My parents will like you once I write nonstop about you."

"Why didn't you tell them about me?"

"I wanted to introduce you to them as my boyfriend in person, not through a letter." I pecked his lips and he drew closer, embracing me tightly.

"I like you a lot, Draco."

He sucked in air and teasingly began, "I don't know, you are so naïve and yet so damn cute." He ran his fingers through my hair as we french kissed. When the bell rang we continued kissing until the rush of students caused us to separate.

Biting my lip, I placed a kiss on his neck. "See you."

"Oi, Lia! This isn't over." He ruffled my hair and ran off to his next class.

Seeing an unruly head of light brown curls, I proceeded to catch up with her since we shared our next class together.

"Hey Hermione."

"You look cheerful."

"It wouldn't kill you either to smile."

"Sorry but Ron and Harry are driving me mad!"

"Again?"

"It's frustrating, you know?"

"I guess, but Harry needs someone now, and since Ron is pissed at him, you're the only one he can come to Hermione."

"Yes, but I always end up being an owl to them, sending messages back and forth. Ron becomes more upset when I'm with him, he feels betrayed." I wonder why? The urge to giggle bubbled deep inside, but I drowned the impulse by finishing the conversation heartily.

"Ron needs to get over it, how can four years of friendship be blown over by something like this? Harry couldn't have placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, and he doesn't seem the type to ask someone to do it for him." She nodded in agreement.

"I heard something about you this morning."

"It's not true."

"I figured, but I need to ask anyways. Where were you during break? We always study then."

"Sorry, because of that rumor, Draco and I's parents came."

"Oh my god!"

"I don't even know what to think of it, but it was dreadful." I said as we walked into the classroom. Dense kids looked over me and whispered to their friends. When practice comes on Thursday, I will murder Graham Montague for ruining the invisible traits I once acquired.

* * *

**Longer doesn't always mean better. Next one will be better! **


	12. Insanity has Reached it's Peak

**OMYFUCKINGAWD! I haven't updated in years:( 'member when I said I was going on vacation? Well I did and then school started! Who knows when I'll ever be able to update again... I really want to commit to my studies because after this year...I'm gonna be all growed up. *sigh* I hope you still love me as much as I love you. I'm going to try to end this in a few more chapters, even though my sequel was all planned out... Argh! I don't know what to do. Persuade me, darlings!**

**To all my reviewers and readers: you guys are the greatest and have encouraged me beyond understanding.**

* * *

The second task for the Tri-wizard champions was coming up fast, thus increasing Draco's frustration for a certain boy with a lightning-bolt scar. To show his unadamant support for Harry Potter, he created magical buttons that cheered for Cedric Diggory and booed at Harry. How mature of him, right? Draco bullied kids into passing them out during lunch hour while he taunted the boy who lived. Fed up with his petty behavior, I stood to venture out but was startled by Mad-Eye Moody's sudden outburst.

Moody had transfigured Draco into a ferret! With his wand, he levitated the adorable fur ball in the air and into Crabbe's pants. Biting my lip, I somehow managed to "Accio" Draco into my hands. Gazing at the reformed Draco, I squealed in happiness whereas Moody guiltily stood by the reprimanding Professor McGonnall.

"Aw! So fluffy!" I yelled, capturing the attention of many as I cuddled him tightly, that is, until he released a squeak.

"Miss Zucchi, please set Mr. Malfoy down so I can humanize him."

"Wait! Can't I keep him like this until lunch hour is over? Please!" I begged innocently as she shook her head.

"If I don't transform him before classes begin then you can give me detention or dock points from Slytherin, promise!" Spectators, mostly from Gryffindor shouted in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. It wouldn't be fair for Mr. Malfoy." Pouting, I kissed the cute ferret.

"It's time for you to become a real boy!"Gently setting him down, I watched as he transformed. He scowled, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the snickering crowd.

"You were so cute!" I pinched his cheek with my free hand. His pointed jaw clenched as he dropped my hand. Draco was fuming.

"Fucking Potter!"

"Don't you mean Moody?"

"No! That ass-kissing Pothead, Moody probably entered his name for him."

"I don't know. The fact that he made it in the Tri-wizard is suspicious enough to correctly assume that whoever entered his name in the Goblet of Fire wants him dead." Draco smirked and ruffled my hair before embracing me.

"Exactly." He whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome? In all seriousness, Draco, this feud you have with Harry is a bit ridiculous. It needs to end, you are so much better than this." I pecked his cheek only to be shoved away.

"Are you defending Potter?"

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"I fucking heard you, but you of all people, I thought you'd understand!" Pushing first years to the ground he escaped from sight, leaving me speechless. I suppose it was my fault to bring this up when he's been so tense lately. Sulking my way to the library, I took notice of Hermione and her reunited friends, Harry and Ron. Stealing a chair next to her, I rest my head on her shoulder with a frown intact.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco's mad at me."

"Then just turn him into a ferret, you'd be better off." I glowered and Ron promptly grew silent.

"We've never had a fight like this." It's usually his fault, so I surrender to his romantic acts and forgive him.

Harry, the reason for our fight, asked. "What happened?"

Unintentionally glaring at him, he turned away.

"I may have said some things to upset him." Harry and Ron kept quiet but I could sense their sudden urge to reply.

"You could soften up his heart through cooking." Hermione suggested as she mentally hoped for our break up.

Ron agreed, "It's true. Men turn weak at the knees for good cooking, especially when it's made by a beautiful girl." He blushed when he finished the sentence; Ron had indirectly called me beautiful. Harry and I laughed, the tense mood I created lessened considerably.

"What should I make him?"

"What does he like?"

"I haven't the slightest idea but I know who to ask. Thanks Hermione, Harry, and Ron." I gave her a tight hug and waved goodbye to the boys as I ran to my dorm. Pulling out a piece of parchment from my book bag, I sat on the window seat. Dipping my quill in the murky ink, I wrote:

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy, _

_ Your son is quite upset with me and I wish to make it up for him by preparing his favorite food. However, I am at a loss and request assistance from the person that knows him best! Please and thank you._

_ Love, _

_ Lia Zucchi_

Seeking my pitch black owl Knite, I attached the letter to his leg and fed him a treat. Seeing him fly off, I distracted myself with the array of papers, books, and clothes upon my bed. At this time, Draco and I would have been lounging by the black lake or snogging in a certain broom closet. However, at the moment, I organized my trunk and wardrobe obsessively until the bell rang.

Mrs. Malfoy's reply came to me as I passed through the corridor. Knite must have spotted me from the sky, what a good owl! Opening the letter, I read the fancy script:

_Dear Lia, _

_ I am thrilled to have received a letter from you, despite everything that occurred. I send my deepest apologies for our first encounter last week, I misjudged you. Lia, you are far too bright for your age and will make decisions accordingly, I am positive. Draco has quite a temperament, just like his father, so don't mind him. When Draco was a boy he loved banana-nut muffins. Bake these and the nostalgia will have him conquered._

_ Best of luck, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

A small piece of paper slipped from the envelope. It was a recipe for the muffins. I officially adore his mother! Skipping to the kitchens, I wondered if I was even allowed in here. The small oak door creaked when I opened it and little house elves scampered about.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Miss?" A certain house elf came up to me.

"Ah, no, I just came in to bake these muffins." I showed him the recipe and he disappeared into the cupboards, coming back with a handful of ingredients.

"Here you are, Miss."

"You didn't need to but thank you! And call me Lia!" I took the items from his grasp.

"Well, Miss Lia, please let me help you!" He attempted to take the items back but I was taller. I'm taller! I savored the thought .

"No, I don't want to impose and just Lia will do, needn't be so formal. What's your name?"

"I am called Scruff, Mi-Lia." He corrected mid-word.

"It's nice to meet you Scruff, if you want to help me, how about you just keep me company?"

"I would love to!" As I prepared the batter, Scruff chattered about the newest scandal in the elf world. He helped me place the creamy mix into a pan and into an oven.

"How long will it take?" I asked, never having cooked before.

"About 20 minutes."

"Oh, at least I have you." We spent the rest of the time giggling about all the odd behaviors he has seen from students and teachers throughout the school.

"No way! You saw Dumbledore do what?" I cackled and pried for more details.

"Of course it was during summer when there are no students on campus-" We paused at the overwhelming scent of burning food.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lia, this is all my fault!" He slapped his cheeks red until I grabbed his hands.

"No, this is not your fault. This is nothing to get upset over, I'll just come back tomorrow!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Dinner is going to start soon and I don't want you to get in trouble with the other elves. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" I pat his head and discarded the black muffins into a trash can.

The urge to fill my lungs with fresh air drove me to the outdoors. I sat on a grassy field across from the Whopping Willow and pulled out a book from my bag, _The Tales of Gazpacho_. It always cheered me up and was one of the first Italian books that I read as a child. Long live bilingual kids!

I never realized that I fell asleep until Percy, the head boy, woke me up. My surroundings were dark and cold. Clutching onto him, he led me into the castle.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I was reading a book and fell asleep."

"What were you reading? Potions?"

I chuckled. "No, I was reading _The Tales of Gazpacho_. Here you should read it, it'll make you less uptight." Handing him the book, Percy inspected it. Flipping through colorful pages and trying to decipher the short paragraphs written in Italian, he scoffed.

"Lia, I believe this is a children's book and in a foreign language no less."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the latter, but it would do you good to learn Italian. You want to be in the Ministry, correct?"

"Yes, but the area I wish to go in doesn't require international relations."

"What about me?" I squeezed his arm teasingly. Seeing his cheeks go red, I danced to the common room.

"Thanks Percy!" I laughed, a little disturbed at my newly discovered feminine powers. Upon entering the Slytherin common room, I was ambushed by Miles.

"Where have you been?" He smothered me in a hug, "I was so worried." He released and inspected my face with squinty eyes, as if that would help him see better.

"I fell asleep outside reading my book."

"God, your such a child!"

"I love you too, dear friend. Anything happen while I was out?"

"It seems as though Draco is worried, as well. He keeps walking into the common room only to walk back up to his room. If it weren't for his pride then he would have found you a while ago."

"I find that untrue; he's mad at me."

"That's odd. You usually make up by now.." He trailed off and knowingly glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "What did you do?"

"I did the unthinkable by stabbing his pride."

"Oh, that's nothing." Miles waved it off and handed me his arithmancy homework. "Here check it for me, brain." We stayed in the common room until the prefects ushered us back to our rooms. I quietly got ready for bed, seeing as the girls in my year weren't particularly fond of me; my personality is to blame for being too foreign.

The next morning I sat by Hermione and her friends.

"Did my suggestion work?"

"Not yet. You see, I burnt them." Hermione giggled.

"How is it that you can make a perfect potion but can't cook?"

"Shove off, I'm going to try again today." I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Scruff with a basket in hand.

"Good morning Scruff."

"I made these for you, Lia." He handed me the basket and I curiously peeked inside. It was the banana-nut muffins! I hugged the little elf in utter gratitude.

"Thanks, you're so sweet!"

"Your welcome, Lia. I have to go now but I hope you enjoy them." He quickly left and I received strange stares.

"You do realize that you just hugged a house elf, right?" A snotty girl who I recognized to be the only Weasley girl.

"Yeah, so? You get hugged all the time and nobody says anything about it." She rolled her eyes and Hermione refrained a smile.

"I have to go, see you later." Draco should still be sleeping, so I'm going to smother him. With the basket in hand, I raced to grab my shiny broom. I flew into the boy's dormitory and tiptoed inside the fourth year room. Luckily, my boyfriend was the only one sleeping, everyone else was gone. Crawling over his sleeping body, I planted kisses all over his face. He quietly moaned in response, and I tickled his sides. His silver eyes opened wide.

"Lia? What the hell?"

"I hate when you're mad at me." I sat on his stomach and he rubbed his eyes.

"You know, it's really hard to stay mad at you. Where were you yesterday after classes ended?" I reached over the bed and grabbed the basket. He gently pushed me off his stomach and sat up, looking into the basket. Draco gave a quizzical look.

"I guess this is my way of saying sorry." He took a bite from the muffin and smiled.

"Just one more thing."

"What?" He kissed me. Before closing my eyes, I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yuck! Morning breath!" I teased, pushing him away.

"Whatever, you liked it."

I scoffed. "Who likes kissing a troll?"

"A troll? Your one to talk. When's the last time you ran a brush through your hair?"

"It's humid outside, my hair reacts to the weather!"

"Humid? It's fucking 30 degrees outside!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"I wish you were a ferret!"

"No you don't." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I stubbornly agreed. "Your right, I can't do this to a ferret." I placed my arms on his chest and rest my head on the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth he emitted for a moment before I began planting light kisses on his neck. He moaned slightly and took my lips in his.

When we stopped to catch our breath, he spoke. "Actually, you can but it's illegal."

Rolling my eyes, I laid on his bed. Delighted that Draco was talking civilly to me, well, in Draco's version of civil, that is.

"I'm glad that you're not like other sex-crazed boyfriends. Draco, you make me feel safe. I feel protection not for my virginity but around you, I feel at ease." I confessed with my eyes closed, melting in Draco's scent. My heart pounded as his fingers caressed my face.

"You're a silly girl if you think I won't lose control, at least not now." My eyes shot open and saw Draco wickedly smile down at me. Bloody hell!


End file.
